The School Play
by ArticulateClay
Summary: The brawlers take part in a play organised by the school.   The characters  mainly Shun and Alice  realise their feelings for each other through the drama and romance develops throughout.   Best to read the story; not a great summary. My first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

The 1st bell rang, indicating the start of the 2nd semester.

The brawlers were attending the same school for this particular term. Alice was currently staying at Runo's house as her grandfather was on a tour; telling the world about his latest discoveries, and Julie got her parents to allow her to spend a few months in Japan, and was temporarily residing in Marucho's mansion.

So Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, and Alice, along with the rest of the students headed towards the auditorium where the principal's assembly was going to be held.

"Ah, Good Morning Students!" the principal enthusiastically spoke into the microphone as the students piled in.

"Good Morning, Sir", chorused the assembled crowd.

"I hope you all enjoyed your holidays and are looking forward to the new term. As you know, the 2nd semester is always the one filled with tons of activities. Let's see, there's the basketball and tennis tournament coming up, then the singing competition, the talent show and many more. I hope you all participate or at least try out in most of the categories. Anyway, the 1st activity coming along our way is the school play, which will be held about a month from now."

The crowd cheered, this was the very first time their school was organizing a drama and everyone was excited for it. The Principal continued, "Yes, I hope you all will give it a shot; it'll be a great opportunity to show off your acting skills. With this I conclude the assembly. I wish you all the very best for the rest of the semester. Thank you and good luck." With this said, the students walked out of the auditorium. 

"Ooh! I'm sooo excited about the play! Eee...I can't wait to try out! I hope it's based on a romantic theme!" squealed Julie.

"Whatever. What's so great about a school play anyway?" Runo remarked, bursting the bubble in one go.

"Oh please Runo! Just admit you're jealous. You know you can't act as great as yours truly" Julie retorted.

"WHAT? Why I-" Runo was cut off by Dan, who decided to break the argument before he found a dead Julie at his feet.

"Hey! I've got a great idea! Why don't we all try out for the play? It'll be awesome if we all got in." Dan exclaimed.

"But I don't know how to act…" a skeptical Alice said.

"Oh Alice. It's not like all of us are perfect actors, first we have to make the cut and then worry about the next. There's no harm in going for the audition." Marucho said.

"I suppose you're right." Alice replied.

"Cool, 4 done, 2 to go. So Shun, Runo, you guys in or not?" Dan asked.

"Alright, I'm in" Shun replied calmly.

"Awesome! C'mon Runo, you're the only one left. It will be fun..," Dan said.

"Hmm…I don't know. I may give it a shot. I actually want to become the stage manager. So okay, I guess I'm in too," Runo sighed.

"This is perfect! All right team let's go!" Dan said.  
"I really don't wanna be late for class on my very first day," he muttered gloomily.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone!**

I would really like to thank my reviewers - **JazzGirl123****, ****shunxalice****, and ****shadowwing1994****. Thank you, you guys seriously made my day.**

**Oh and the Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers, but I wish I did. **

**So the students are right now assembled in the auditorium where the auditions are to be held; which will start in about 3 hours.**

**Now on with the story**

It was audition day and everyone was frantically going through their lines.

The play conductor, Ms Amelia Fireheart, **(A/N: Sorry for the lame name, I couldn't come up with anything better)**, had given the students the freedom to choose the lines they wanted to audition with, provided they be from her favorite classic _'Romeo and Juliet'_.

-

And so, things weren't going well at all for the brawlers.

Dan kept messing up his lines. He could not understand anything that was written. _Argh,I hate you Shakespeare! Why the hell did you have to use such confusing words? Oh man! I'm gonna flunk the auditions if I keep this up. But noo! I can't let that happen! What if Runo gets the lead female role and I have to watch her be with another guy for the entire play? NO WAY! I gotta remain focused…  
_

While Runo just couldn't make herself say those lovey-dovey lines. She was a tomboy and bringing out those kinds-of emotions was going to be hard. Very hard. _Oh no! I just have to, have to, get these lines right! I don't want to be left out, what if everyone else gets a part excluding me? That's going to be terrible!  
_

And although Shun seemed all cool and relaxed, he was having a pretty hard time as well. _God! Why is this so hard? I can't be like Romeo! Ugh, why was he such a-_

"Hey Shun!" A melodious voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Shun looked up to see Alice's radiant face smiling at him.

"Oh, hi Alice." he replied.

"So, which lines did you choose for the audition?" She asked.

Shun became a little red. "Oh, um, it's something I'd not rather tell."

"Oh come on Shun! Please?"

_Aw, she is so cute. Wait, why did I just think that?_

Shun looked at her again, only to be received by Alice's angelic face.

"Well I-" he started, but Alice gently took the paper from his hands.

She began to read it loud enough so that only she and Shun could hear it.

"_**Then plainly know my heart's dear love is set  
On the fair daughter of rich Capulet:  
As mine on hers, so hers is set on mine;"**___

Shun closed his eyes tightly. _I hope she doesn't think I'm a softy by picking these lines._

"_**And all combined, save what thou must combine  
By holy marriage: when and where and how  
We met, we woo'd and made exchange of vow,  
I'll tell thee as we pass; but this I pray,  
That thou consent to marry us to-day.**__"_

"Oh wow… Shun! I… I love it! This is so romantic. I never knew you were the romantic type."Alice smiled, but you could see a hint of surprise on her face.

All Shun could do was stare…. and stammer. "Oh, aah, umm, y-yea…"

Alice continued, "Well this is a really nice piece, Shun. All the best for it. I hope you do well." And she turned to leave.

"Yea, you too." was all Shun could say at her retreating figure.

"Thanks!" she said, turning her head back.

_Oh phew! Why wasn't I able to talk to her normally? This sure is happening a lot lately and it's getting pretty weird…well, anyway, I better get back to practicing my lines…_

"Hey buddy! How'ya doin?" It was Dan.

"Don't you have incomprehensible lines to learn?" Shun said, a bit irritably.

"I need serious help man! I can't seem to remember even a single line! Show me your script, maybe it's easier." With that Dan snatched Shun's script.

"Hey!" And Shun snatched it back.

"Dude, yours is even longer than mine! How were you able to learn it all anyway?"

"Well…." Shun started.

_*Flashback*_

_A tired Shun flopped down on the bed. One entire hour of trying to memorize lover-boy Romeo's dialogues had left him completely exhausted._

'_Aw man! How am I supposed to learn all of this?' He thought._

_He closed his eyes and his mind drifted to random thoughts, …but they all finally settled down on that Russian red-head._

_Alice…_

_The girl he couldn't stop dreaming about._

_The sole one who made him feel nervous all the time_

_The only being who could understand him completely_

_The one who was so pure, so gentle, so delicate, so, so…beautiful_

_And even though Shun was confused about his emotions and did not want to think like that about his friend, his mind couldn't help but wonder, it couldn't help but think about just how perfect she was._

_And that's how Shun was able to learn all of his lines perfectly. Whenever he had to say them, he would just conjure up an image of Alice in his mind; and say the lines, as if they were about her._

_*End of flashback*_

...let's just say I found a way to learn them." Shun said with a small smile.

"Riii-ght…well, see ya later bud." Dan said.

"Later." Shun responded.

The 3 hours flew by quickly.

Ms. Amelia and one other teacher took their seats in the auditorium, and were now watching everyone's performance.

An hour had passed and Amelia was yet to find her perfect actors. _At this rate, I'll never find my lead pair! The boys are clumsy and the girls are of the false belief that they can act. Well, hopefully I'll find my lead pair soon enough._

With this, she slunk in her chair and started jotting down the students' names and the characters they would be playing, in her notepad.

The brawlers decided to go for the auditions after a good deal of students' acts were over. This would give them enough time to go through their lines one last time and analyze everyone else's faults.

Julie was the only one totally ready to _wing it._ And since she was super-excited, it was decided that she would be the first amongst the brawlers to go; followed by Shun, then Dan, then Runo and lastly Alice. Marucho had decided to quit at the last moment, stating that he would rather be in the 'Lights and Technical Department'.

_**With Julie**_

Julie went up on stage, all bubbly and excited. She cleared her throat and began, putting on her most dramatic voice:

"_O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name.  
Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."_

"Thank you! Thank you!" She bowed and left the stage.

_Hmm, she was alright. Not bad at all. But there is just something missing, that little spark. I just don't see anything,..different. She is just like all the rest of the girls of this school._

"Next!" Amelia called out.

_**With Shun**_

Shun was trying to relax himself by taking in deep breaths. _I know the lines well; I'm just not sure if I'll be able to pull off the acting._

"Next." Shun heard Amelia call out.

_Well, might as well get this over with_. And Shun went up on stage.

Amelia knew it the first time she saw him. _Wow, this one should be good. He's everything for what I have in mind. Now, if he just acts well enough, I'll finally have found the lead actor for my play._

Luckily for Amelia, Shun did an amazing job. He didn't fumble with his lines and his facial expressions were just right.

"Next!" Amelia called out, though with a lot more happiness than before.

_**With Dan**_

Dan nervously went up on stage.

At the last moment he had decided to cut off three-fourths of his script, which left him with only 3 lines to speak.

Dan began:

"_See….uh,.. how she le-ans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand?,  
That I might touch… that cheek!"_

"Um, thank you." Dan said and hurriedly went off the stage.

_An interesting one indeed. However, he needs to put in a bit of effort in his acting. He needs to improve, and that's only the under-statement. Well, I__ guess he can hold some part in the play._

"Next!" She called again.

_**With Runo**_

Runo was totally unsure about her part. But, for the sake of her friends, she would do it. After all, they were all like family to her.

_1, 2, 3, Go!_

"_What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet."_

"Thank you." Runo said and walked off.

_Well her act was pretty dry. She didn't have any expressions on. I guess, on the brighter note, she was able to learn all of her lines correctly. But, she is most definitely not 'lead female role' material._

"Next!" Amelia called, a little half-heartedly. 

_**With Alice**_

Alice came up slowly on to the stage. Her only downfall was that she lacked confidence.

_Well, it's now or never._

She began:

"_Give me my Romeo; and, when he shall die,  
Take him and cut him out in little stars,  
And he will make the face of heaven so fine  
That all the world will be in love with night  
And pay no worship to the garish sun."_

"Thank you." She said sweetly and walked off.

A wide grin fixed itself on Amelia's face. _Oh my God! She was brilliant!  
_

"Next!" She said again, but now with much more satisfaction.

_Four days later…  
_

It was recess and Dan, Runo, Alice, and Shun were heading towards the cafeteria when they saw Julie racing down the hallway.

"Hey guys! Wait! Hold on!" She panted as she neared them.

"Hey Julie. What's up? Why the hurry?" Dan asked.

"Like, Oh My God! Don't you know? They put up the audition results. C'mon! Let's go and see!" Julie excitedly said and tugged at Dan's arm.

"Oh…great…" The rest muttered.

**So that's the chapter.  
I wanted to update at least once before the year got over. I hope you guys liked it.  
I'm not sure whether or not I will be updating soon.  
Any which ways, thanks for reading!  
Take Care!**


End file.
